1. Technical Field
Aspects of embodiments relate to a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery and a positive electrode and rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, due to reductions in the size and weight of portable electronic equipment, rechargeable lithium batteries having both high performance and large capacity have been researched for use in portable electronic equipment.
A rechargeable lithium battery can be manufactured by injecting an electrolyte into a battery cell that includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions.
As the positive active material, LiCoO2 has been widely used, but LiCoO2 has high manufacturing cost and there is an unstable supply due to the scarcity of cobalt (Co).